ABSTRACT - BIOASSAY FACILITY CORE The EaRTH Center Bioassay Facility Core will provide the enabling technology and expertise needed to advance cross-disciplinary environmental studies across the UCSF EaRTH Center research community. The EaRTH Center Bioassay Facility Core will offer several facilities to cover the majority of the EaRTH Center researchers needs: 1) an extensive biomonitoring facility providing chemical detection and measurement in many different media including air, water, soil, hazardous waste streams, consumer products and biological or human tissues; 2) state of the art SWATH mass spectrometry as well as traditional proteomics for assessing a chemical's effect on biological processes; 3) access to an extensive chemical library combined with ability to perform high- throughput in vivo chemical screening in a model organism and tissue culture; 4) novel xenografting of human tissue into mice to more realistically model chemical exposures. The Core therefore will enable EaRTH Center researchers to push the boundaries of environmental research by providing high-throughput, efficient and cost- effective chemical evaluation technologies.